FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR
by Knelita
Summary: Un poco atrevida la pecosa, pero que mas da, si son ya marido y mujer... un regalo atrasado para nuestro amado Terry...


ADVERTENCIA: ESTE FIC PUEDE OCASIONAR ENVIDIAS Y CELOS HACIA CANDY!............ JAJAJA NO, EN SERIO... CONTIENE ESCENAS QUE PODRIAN RESULTAR OFENSIVAS PARA ALGUNAS PERSONAS, POR LO QUE SUGIERO SE ABSTENGAN DE LEER...

**_"FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR..."_**

El día del cumpleaños de Terry este había tenido que trabajar hasta tarde, estaba interpretando a lord Henry Wotton en la obra "el retrato de Dorian Gray" y como todas las noches anteriores llegaría muy tarde a casa… Candy lo sabia pero esto no la desanimo al contrario le daba tiempo para organizar la sorpresa que le había pensado darle a su esposo…

Candy y Terry llevaban dos años de feliz matrimonio, ella, seguía ejerciendo como enfermera y el seguía siendo un reconocido y excelente actor, ese día Candy dio a sus sirvientes la noche libre y se dispuso a preparar una serie de notas las cuales servirían para el juego que había planeado para su amado…

Cuando escucho el ruido del vehículo detenerse frente a la casa, corrió a recibirle… Terry al entrar se sorprendió al verla vestida de esa forma, llevaba unos vaqueros ceñidos al cuerpo, botas hasta la rodilla y una camisa blanca que era de él, había doblado las mangas hasta un poco mas abajo del codo, despreocupadamente abotonada dejando ver parte de sus senos; había soltado su cabello y caía cual cascada sobre su espalda unos cuantos rizos cubrían parcialmente su rostro encendido por el deseo de tener ya a su amado…

Terry, dijo Candy con voz seductora y Terry no contesto, estaba paralizado ante esa visión de su esposa….

Candy se acerco lentamente y cerró la puerta a espaldas de Terry, este no dejaba de mirarla, tomo las manos de su amado y las coloco en sus cintura y le beso apasionadamente… Terry sentía que deliraba, esa actitud de su esposa lo volvía loco, apunto estaba de comenzar a desvestirla cuando candy le dijo…

Espera…

Terry bufo…

Por que me dices que espere justo en este momento?

Candy traía con ella un pañuelo con el cual vendo los ojos de su esposo, este un poco inquieto más bien desesperado y lleno de deseo accedió al juego de Candy, esperando que acabara pronto…

Candy le exigió entonces que le quitara la ropa y este obediente, entre besos y caricias, hizo lo que Candy le pedía, primero la despojo de su camisa y aprovecho para acariciar delicadamente sus senos, luego siguiendo un camino de besos hecho por sus propios labios y su lengua fue bajando lentamente hasta llegar al broche de su pantalón… lentamente lo desabrocho y bajo acariciando sus muslos y caderas, cuando se disponía a bajar sus braguitas Candy, haciendo uso de su dominio y fuerza de voluntad que eran casi nulas lo detuvo, le pidió que se sentara en un sillón y que esperara, Terry no podía creer lo que le estaba haciendo su pecosa, eso si que era una tortura, sin embargo como buen chico que era, obedeció… Candy rápidamente se deshizo de toda su ropa quedando completamente desnuda e inmediatamente se sentó en las piernas de Terry y lo beso, cuando el pudo sentir la piel expuesta de Candy bajo sus manos casi enloqueció, pero era Candy quien tenía el control, desabrocho la camisa de Terry y el pantalón y cuando este quería acabar con la tarea candy le dijo al oído…

Amor, cuenta hasta 28 porque es el número de años que cumples…

Y se quito de sus piernas, antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba le dijo, cuando termines de contar quítate el pañuelo y me buscas…

Terry comenzó a contar como pudo hasta los números había olvidado, cuando hubo acabado y retiro el pañuelo encontró a un lado del sillón la camisa que Candy andaba con una nota que decía…

"si el deseo es quien te mueve, montañas subirás, a 10 pasos de la puerta el camino encontraras…"

Rápidamente Terry se dirigió a la puerta y conto 10 pasos, llego justamente frente a los escalones donde encontró el pantalón de Candy con otra nota…

"para el recorrido continuar, de una prenda te has de despojar"…

Terry sonrió y se quito la camisa, a mitad de las escaleras encontró las botas de Candy con otra nota…

"para sentir más libertad tus zapatos debes de quitar"….

Terry obediente se quito los zapatos al llegar al final de las escaleras encontró una alfombra de pétalos de rosa y el sostén de Candy con otra nota más…

"Solo una pista mas y la gloria hallaras, solo debes de girar y la puerta te hablara…"

Terry se dirigió a la puerta de su habitación y encontró las braguitas de Candy con la última nota, vaya que estaba disfrutando este jueguito…

"como Adán debes de entrar, para que puedas disfrutar…"

Terry ya no coordinaba, se escapo a caer varias veces mientras terminaba de desvestirse, ya no aguantaba más, se sentía explotar, al entrar vio la habitación iluminada únicamente por velas pero Candy no estaba ahí, dirigió su vista al balcón y la puerta estaba abierta….

Has tardado demasiado, dijo candy desde afuera, entonces Terry fue acercándose al balcón y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado…

Candy de espaldas a él, viendo a la nada apoyada en el balcón y completamente desnuda, Terry no lo pensó mas, se acerco a ella desnudo el también como estaba pego la espalda de su esposa a su pecho y acaricio sus senos, candy sin darse la vuelta coloco una de sus manos en la cabellera de su esposo el cual había comenzado a jugar con uno de sus pezones introduciéndolo en su boca mientras que con una mano acariciaba el otro pezón y con la otra la femineidad de su mujer…

Candy gemía de placer mientras colocaba la mano que le quedaba libre en el miembro endurecido de su amado y daba leves caricias de arriba abajo hasta que no pudo más y lo llevo en dirección a su vagina, abrió un poco mas sus piernas y se inclino hacia adelanta para facilitar el acceso, Terry introdujo su miembro muy suavemente para que Candy pudiera sentirlo Grande y endurecido por ella, ella estaba húmeda completamente lista para iniciar el vaivén de dos cuerpos amándose pero Terry quería vengarse un poco de todo lo que había sufrido y quería tomar el control que había perdido por lo que así como entro en ella así salió lentamente…

Candy quería mas, exigía mas, el solo sonrió y al ver el rostro de deseo de Candy y escuchar sus palabras…

Terry, amor… tómame… soy tuya…

Terry la agarro de su mano y la llevo a la recamara, la coloco en la cama acostada boca abajo, cogió sus caderas y las levanto levemente mientras Candy sumisa como se sentía abrió un poco las piernas y Terry pudo comenzar a darle y sentir el placer que tanto ansiaban…

Cuando hubieron alcanzado juntos el clímax y Terry quedo sobre su cuerpo casi sin aliento candy le dijo…

FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR…

By kni

* * *

UN POCO TARDE PARA LA CELEBRACION DEL BDAY D MI AMOR, PERO LO BUENO ES Q LLEGO, HAYYY CONDENADA CANDY!.... QUE ENVIDIA!

ESPERO NO HABER OFENDIDO A NADIE... Y DEJEN COMENTARIOS!


End file.
